You're Never Alone
by Winged Senea
Summary: PoR: After Defending Talrega. Oneshot. Losing someone you love is hard. While marching to the capital of Daein, Mist is worried about Jill and wants to make sure that she is doing okay. Friendship okay? R&R please


Senea: Hello Again! This was something I thought of awhile ago and I could never seem to get it right. Still can't I think, it sounds a bit like the support conversation they have together but oh well, I tried. One o'clock in the morning inspiration. Fire Emblem has to stop being an insomnia game for me, then I write late too :P

Disclaimer: Hmm, I haven't made any money off of anything...So that means it's all purely fanbased folks, no owning of anything!

* * *

It's been three days already and Mist could not take it anymore. She's only seen Jill twice in those three days and she looked terrible. With travelling to the capital the top priority for the army at the moment, they were moving non-stop from dawn to dusk, leaving little time to relax as they moved through the cold Daein landscape.

She shivered slightly in the cold night air but she didn't bother to adjust her shawl as she kept moving towards her destination. She was determined to get her friend out of her shell again so that she could be like she was before.

Mist knew that it was hard to lose someone very close to you. She had to experience that less then a year ago when her father was killed. Luckily for her, her brother and the rest of her family were still alive and well, determined to put the war past them. She wanted to make sure that Jill knew this as well, that everyone was here with her still, that she didn't have to hide.

"Here we are." She whispered to herself, standing at Jill's tent door. She took a deep breath and opened the flap.

Like every other tent, it had a small table and bench and a cot. A small lamp rested on the table, barely keeping its flame alive. She looked around and noticed her friend sitting on the foot of her cot. She looked completely dazed and didn't seem to hear Mist come in.

"Hi, Jill!" Mist greeted happily to the girl, smiling. "I brought you some food in case you were hungry. It's my Mist Magical Meatloaf, too!"

Jill glanced up at the newcomer and forced a smile. "O-oh. Thank you, Mist. But, I'm not hungry…"

"Of course you're hungry! You haven't eaten much in three days. So come here and eat it before it gets cold." Mist ordered, placing the tray of food on the table and glancing at her friend in worry. "It'll make you feel better, even if just a little."

"Mist…" Jill began, before she sighed. She knew the cleric to be fairly stubborn when it came to eating. She was surprised she didn't come sooner to put food down her throat. She stood up from her bed and walked to the table, smelling the food. Her stomach growled as she sat down and she heard Mist giggle.

"Hehe…You may say you're not hungry, but your stomach disagrees with you." Mist said. She then walked over to where Jill had been sitting earlier and plopped herself down on her bed. Marching all day can tire out anyone. She watched as Jill took a piece of the meat into her mouth. "Is it any good?"

Jill nodded slightly and continued to take another bite before stopping. She felt tears fill up her eyes again and she began to blink them away, trying to make sure Mist didn't notice.

"J-Jill?" Mist said, standing up and going to the red haired girl, she had noticed. "Are you…are you okay?"

She tried to nod her head but to no avail as she shook it when she choked out a sob. "H-he's…he's gone, Mist…F-father…is…" Jill sniffed out before completely breaking down.

Mist began to cry as well as she tried to comfort Jill, sniffling as well. "Jill…I'm really sorry…"

"He saw me! He saw me fighting for you. We even talked! Yet, he wouldn't…he wouldn't back down! W-Why?" Jill said, trying to compose herself. "I should have tried to tell him to join. Or maybe I should have joined him?"

"Jill, no!" Mist shouted, causing the girl to quiet down. "I'm…I'm sure your father was proud of you fighting for what you believed was right. Setting your own values! If he knew what you have done, with us and with even yourself, he would have refused you in joining."

"M-Mist…"

"He was the general of the army. He had to abide the mission that he had been assigned. I'm sure that he didn't want to let the floodgates go. And I'm sure that he was happy to see his daughter one last time before he died."

Jill thought for a moment about what the cleric had said. When she was young, she remembered how her father discouraged her from becoming a soldier, in the end she said what she had been taught to say. Just like when her father asked her about almost anything, she merely repeated what she had learnt to say. When she did, Jill saw disappointment in her fathers eyes. Once she came into this group, however, she changed. Not everything was black and white anymore. She began to see differently, see things for herself so she gained her own views, stuff that she didn't memorize from other people. Then, when she and her father crossed blades, she saw in his eyes that he was proud of her. Proud to have convictions that she knew from her own experiences.

"Jill? Are you okay? You look like you want to cry again." Jill looked up to see Mist looking as if she was going to bawl her eyes out any minute.

"Mist? Why are you…?"

"Because I don't want you to be alone!" She said, wiping away stray tears on her sleeve. "When my father died, I felt like I was alone. But I wasn't! I had Ike and Titania and everyone else! So I don't want you thinking that you're alone. Because I'm here and so is everybody. We're all family. We really want you to be here, Jill, because you are a nice person." Mist sniffed again.

"Oh, no, Mist. Please, don't cry again or I'll start…" Jill said, starting to feel the tears well up again.

Mist shook her head, rubbing her eyes with her palm. "I'm sorry. It's just…Don't hide anymore! If you feel sad or anything, just come and find me and we'll be sad together."

Jill smiled and nodded. "Okay. Same to you. Deal?"

"Deal!" Mist agreed, nodding her head as well. "Now eat. Or else you won't be able to fight when we get to the capital."

"Alright, alright…" She took her fork again and put it in the meatloaf and swallowing it. She made a noise and her eyes widened.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Jill looked up at her friend and gave her a small smile. "The meatloaf is cold."

* * *

Short but sweet, right? Well, hopefully XD Tell me what you think please. I like to hear input on my writing, even if it's bad...REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
